Beyond Reality
by Sen 135
Summary: Something is nagging Rei & Kai in the depths of their souls. Sucked into another world, they find their answers but at the cost of being thrown into a war. Will they have to fight each other to the death to get back home? Full summary inside. R&R Please!
1. Years Gone By

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own anything associated with the Beyblade Anime, apart from my story and any original characters that pop up.**

**Story-NON Yaoi**

* * *

Rei and Kai are characters that i felt were wasted in Beyblade, so my story looks deeper into thier lives outside the beyblading environment. Since I prefer realism, the Bit-Beasts in my story are not real and are simply symbols that bladers use to represent themselves individually. The miraculous movement of the blades are made possible by voice control mechanisms inside each blade. Heh, this won't be very relevant to the story as its not about Beyblading!

* * *

**Full Summary**

_With beyblading deep in the past, Rei & Kai decide to end withering friendships and focus on what is ahead of them, but……… something is nagging at them in the depths of their souls. Rei is losing hope in his mother's treasured words and Kai is trapped with a deep hidden hunger………a hunger for something that the past championships failed to give him. _

_Sucked into a surreal world, Rei and Kai soon find their answers but at the cost of being thrown into a never ending war between two great Kingdoms. With their forgotten bitbeasts having a major part to play, one side takes Rei as their hero and the other side takes Kai . _

_How will Rei and Kai get home, and will they have to end up fighting each other to the death to get back home?_

* * *

_The characters are this old:_

_Kenny 19_

_Tyson 19 _

_Max 19 1/2_

_Rei 22 1/2_

_Kai 23_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Years Gone By**

"Oh man, did you see them, did you see the way they looked at me? Ha, I swear if they stared any longer they would have started drooling!" Tyson yelled out in excitement, flipping himself backwards onto the sofa.

"Well, you are still one of the greatest_ world champions of all time _Tyson, that's what you should expect from your fans, even though if they started drooling it would just be plain freaky," Kenny said, shuddering at the thought.

Tyson smirked, closing his eyes and saying to himself silently, _myyyyyy fans_, followed by, _myyyyyy fans drooling - _he paused, EURGH! He shook his head to get rid of the image, Kenny was right, that would be freaky.

_Tyson and Kenny, now 19, just came back from a special ceremony of the grand opening of a high tech facility that allows bladers to have holograms of their bit-beast symbols appear, and attack the opponent as if they were real. With the added addition of voice control, competitors for the first time could see their beast move according to their will. _

_Tyson being a celebrity blader, and still the reigning champion, was invited as the top guest to cut the ribbon in front of many beyblade enthusiasts who were eager to see him, as well as the new facilities the beyblade centre had to offer them._

"Hey, come to think of it, did you see Kai, Rei or even Max?" Tyson yawned loudly, tilting his head and trying to spot Kenny in the next room.

"No," Kenny replied while checking his email. "I did send them all a message, but apart from Max you know how unlikely it would be to see Rei or Kai there."

"Heh, heh, heh!" Tyson chuckled, staring sleepily at the ceiling. "Maybe they were too embarrassed to come and stand next to me, after all, I'm still known as the World Champ and they're not, it's understandable."

"Tyyyyyson," Kenny moaned with annoyance. "Have you forgotten that Rei and Kai left blading six - years - ago? You really think they would want to show up when neither of them liked the spotlight even in their beyblade days?"

"Yeah yeah," Tyson mumbled.

"You know it's true, and come on, they're not kids anymore, they're full - grown - business guys with everything going for them, I don't think they'll even know what a beyblade is anymore."

"Hmph!" Tyson snorted, scrunching his eyes in slight anger as past memories flooded back of Rei, announcing that he was leaving the team for good. It was a hard blow but matters just got worse when Kai left soon after. They wanted to move on, had plans for the future, blah blah blah. Only good old Max stayed, saying he would never leave……………… liar. He only managed to stay another two years before running off to his Mummy in America. Sorry Tyson, I can't live without Mummy! HMPH! Tyson rolled to his side angrily.

…......they all left him………alone………the true blader………a champion worthy of being remembered. Tyson smirked cruelly. But - the feelings of hurt still remained, he thought his Bladebreakers team would have lived on for years, but he was wrong, way wrong.

"Look," Kenny said, bringing Tyson back to reality. "You should keep that mouth of yours shut before any of the others happen to catch you boasting about how great you think you are compared to them. They could take it the wrong way."

Tyson dug his back further into the sofa. "Blah blah," he mumbled sleepily, pulling his cap down to cover his anger and hurt. "I can't help stating the truth. I am the best. When I thrashed them all in the world championships, light came to their eyes. They realised how weak they were compared to me so they couldn't help but chicken - out."

Chicken out? Kenny rolled his eyes, did Tyson ever shut up? It's been several years and he still can't forget. The guys left for completely different reasons, and they even told Tyson themselves! They didn't chicken out………although he could see where Tyson was coming from. No doubt about it, Rei and Kai's departure from the team was quite sudden but they were older and had been blading for longer. Soon it will dawn on Tyson that he too needs to focus more on his future just like the others decided to.

"You see its fate. Kai was good, Rei……was close, but their dreams of having great skills like mine just couldn't be a reality, and Maxi - didn't even take the game seriously enough. I was destined to be the best, they had no chance." Tyson smiled broadly, sinking even deeper into the sofa. "Why even blade? I should have been handed that trophy right from the start." With one last yawn Tyson finally dozed off.

Little did Tyson and Kenny know, two young adult males were standing outside their room, staring down at the ground with emptiness in their eyes. One of them, who was nearest to the door, lifted his rich golden auburn eyes and glanced to the side at the other male, whose deep night crimson eyes caught his briefly before closing in on themselves. Returning his eyes back to the door, the auburn eyed male with a silent sigh, knocked, and turned the doorknob that his hand had been gripping tightly for quite some time.

"Who is it!?" Kenny said loudly, almost shouting.

………… (Door opens)

"O...o..oh guys!" he blurted out in surprise as Rei and Kai stepped in.

"Hey Kenny," Rei said with a smile, but as soon as he spotted Tyson sleeping in the back room, his smile vanished. Diverting his eyes, he stepped towards Kenny, dressed in a straight sleeved, soft khaki shirt, black pants, and closed black sandals. Although not his usual Asian attire, there were significant similarities that stayed true to Rei's sense of style - from his mandarin collar, to the beaded buttoned straps on his shirt, to the thick straps across his wrists, and to the focal design, which on this particular shirt ran across his right sleeve as three fine lines. His jet black hair, as usual, was tied back, and had a long, black, rope like extension attached at the base of his neckline, while the rest of his head was dominated by huge sharp black spikes that to Kenny always had a dangerous glint to them.

Dangerous…? Kenny couldn't help it. It wasn't just the mass of spikes that brought an unusual discomforting feeling inside of him. The fiery tones in Rei's eyes and the extra sharp canines added to his discomfort, more now then when Rei was younger. Yeah, Rei's the most decent guy he knows, but there was a side to Rei that gave him the shudders, a side that he only saw glimpses of during some of Rei's heated bey-battles. Such sides reminded him that Rei was of Neko blood. Whether there was more to that side of Rei, a side that Rei decided to hide, Kenny didn't want to know.

"H..Hi, it's been so long," Kenny said, bringing himself back to reality, his heart thumping at how they happened to arrive so suddenly after the negative things Tyson had been saying about them. "H..Hi, Kai," Kenny managed to squeak out as he looked at the Asian male from Russia. Kai didn't respond, but before Kenny's cheeks burned bright red, he heard a slight _Hnn_ as Kai eventually opened his eyes and nodded his head at him. Why did Kai always do that Kenny thought? Wasn't it enough that Kai's very presence made him squirm inside?

"Th..this way guys," Kenny said, leading them to the main sitting room and gesturing them to sit down. Rei with a slight nod took the three-seat sofa, his eyes instantly catching a newspaper cutting of Tyson holding a trophy. He found himself staring blankly as he slowly sat down, for the picture was of the 4th Beyblade World Championships, the championships he discarded himself from a long time ago. It was oddly lying on a nearby glass table, staring right at him, like it had been put there just for him. This was the first time he got to see Tyson's win with a new team. He moved his eyes further down and stopped, a quote by Tyson was sitting at the bottom of the picture, flashing at him. "We are new and improved," it said, "We are better than before. The real challenges begin now."

Kai noticed what Rei was looking at but ignored it. Walking across to the far end of the room, he took a seat on a single sofa, and closed his eyes. Kenny who had been staring at his own feet took the opportunity to look at Kai, making a quick observation of him dressed in a short sleeved, dark grey shirt, black trousers, and grey boots. His collar was left opened, revealing a black top underneath, and an interesting criss-cross design could be clearly seen stitched neatly across his chest pocket. His hair was a mass of intertwining, steel blue spikes, which got darker towards the back of his scalp like the approach of a stunning nightfall. But for Kenny, all his eyes could focus on was the large spike of hair that jutted out the middle of Kai's head like a hacksaw, cancelling out the previous pleasant thought.

Kenny shook his head guiltily, how can he feel uncomfortable around Rei, when Kai made him feel much worse! After all, Kai had a reputation for cold stares and giving people the silent treatment. But Kenny pushed himself away from such negative thoughts, and glanced at the guys back and fourth, for it was quite rare to see them in person, especially in the last few years.

Look at them, he thought with unease, the word _intriguing_ popping into his mind. He felt really small, and this wasn't the first time. When the guys first joined the Bladebreakers it didn't even bother him, but as the team's popularity grew, he started to feel the alienation. Rei and Kai weren't just top bladers, they were, Kenny had to admit, very good looking guys, and it was made obvious by the huge amount of attention they were receiving from the female fans. Tyson also noticed this, and it made him boil with envy. He couldn't handle the attention they were getting and the irritation built up in him when Rei and Kai didn't even show one ounce of interest in the feminine attention they were getting.

Kenny began to cringe; a past memory was resurfacing. It all started when they hung around some old beyblading pals that the whole Bladebreakers team were familiar with.

_Flashback… _

"_Sooooooo any of you like any of the fan girls?" said Sholin._

"_Yeah a few," replied Trey._

"_Man would I love to be in Rei or Kai's shoes, I always see some really pretty ones smiling at them and they don't have to do anything!" said Yari._

_Tyson looked angry. 'Rei and Kai?' he thought._

"_Yeah how do those guys do it, they don't even notice the girls!" jumped in Trey. _

"_Hmhh," Tyson smirked. _

"_Huh? What's with the smile Tyson?" asked Sholin._

"_I don't know about Kai, but Rei, I know he likes one of the girls."_

"_Whaaaa!" Kenny gawked._

"_Rei? The one who's always quiet whenever we talk about fan girls? Are you kidding me?" questioned Yari._

"_Yeah, I saw him in the market, talking to one, couldn't take his eyes off her," Tyson said lowly with his hand over his mouth. "And his face looked a little red." _

"_Hah, so you caught him! Well remind us to ask him when we come round your place Tyson," said Trey, "this is gonna be interesting"._

"_Yeeeeeah," said Tyson, his grin getting bigger. _

"_So Rei has fallen for a fan," Yari laughed, as he and his friends walked away._

"_What do you think you're doing Tyson?!!" Kenny shrieked as he pulled Tyson to the side. "What girl at the market?"_

"_You were with Rei," Tyson said crossing his arms._

"_Yeah, and all I saw Rei doing was talking to a girl at the stall, buying some fruit!_

"_Yeah, he was talking to her for some time, so he likes her," Tyson said making a face._

"_He was asking how much the fruit was!" Kenny exclaimed._

"_He was taking his time, and I swear he blushed," Tyson said with his hands out._

"_No, he accidentally dropped some of the fruit and was embarrassed about it," Kenny slapped his head._

"_Oh really, hmm," Tyson replied not really caring._

"_Tyyyyson!"_

"_Come on," Tyson moaned. "I'm just having a little fun. Rei's always quiet when we talk about girls, he never reacts when he knows he has so many fans. What's wrong with breaking that calm exterior of his and see the guy blush, I know he likes her and all those other fan girls! All he needs is a little pestering about it, and those guys will do the trick. _

"_Tyson! You know how some people talk, and we don't even know these guys that well."_

"_The guys won't say anything to anyone else, they wouldn't be that stupid, just…only at my place," Tyson said rubbing his hands together with a cheeky grin. "Heh, and if Rei manages to keep his cool, you and me are going to say that we saw it happen, Rei will be lost for words!"_

"_Tyyyyyson!" Kenny glared at him angrily. "I don't think Rei is going to find this funny, and those guys are real teasers, I know!!! Rei's just not that kind of guy, he's just like Kai, and you know what Kai would do if you pulled that joke on him."_

"_I know," said Tyson grinning cheesily. "He would punch me, and that's why I chose Rei."_

_Kenny grabbed his hair. "Arggggggh!" _

"_It's just a joke, man! Stop whining!" Tyson yelled out. "Go get your dummy and calm yourself down!"_

_Kenny couldn't believe it but there was nothing he could do. It may seem like a harmless joke but it wasn't Rei's kind of humour, he was too mature for this, afterall if Rei didn't appprove of something, he would always make himself scarce whenever Tyson did immature things with his other friends. Kenny could see clearly that Tyson was doing this out of jealously, and he was using friends that Rei didn't even like. He had to try again and stop Tyson, for he already had been on Rei's nerves recently. But it was too late, Tyson's joke spread before it even reached Rei, and changed from him liking a fan girl, to him meeting up with fan girls in secret. To make it worse, Rei found out about the rumour from a village friend who confronted him about it with great concern. The cold glare that came from Rei and the exposure of his canine teeth even made Kai raise his brows, Rei wasn't just furious, he was outraged._

_The team knew Tyson should have known better. They all came from a respectful cultural system that took mixing of the sexes seriously, talking about girls was one thing but meeting up with them was another. Tyson didn't see the big deal, he saw it as an innocent joke that got out of hand yet it took Kai to explain to the fool that if Rei's village had found out, it would have destroyed his reputation. His people saw him as a noble and highly honourable boy whom they believed at the right age, would find a girl appropriately when ready for marriage. Thanks to Kai, Tyson finally understood, and luckily for him, Rei's village didn't find out, however it took some time for Rei to forgive Tyson for his stupidity._

_End Flashback_

Kenny suddenly blinked, bringing himself back to reality again, why was he even thinking about Rei and Kai so much? He couldn't help it, and it was all because of his mother. Once she saw Rei and Kai, the problems started.

_Flashback…_

"_Do you know I have had yet another marriage proposal for your friend Rei, Kenny?" Kenny's mum said with an annoyed glint in her eye._

"_Oh really?" Kenny sighed knowing where this was leading._

"_That proposal should have been for you!" she said with a glint of anger._

"_I'm going," Kenny said taking his laptop with him._

"_The number of times I have had people coming with marriage proposals for those two friends of yours and why wouldn't they? Polite, smart, intelligent hard workers with such glowing faces, and my Kenny, likes staying in his room with that machine! You can learn a lot from those boys, you can even learn from Tyson!"_

_Kenny went to his room. Be like Rei? Be like Kai? Be like TYSON?! But Kenny couldn't blame his mother, after all he was a stuck up selfish boy who didn't care for anything but his laptop. Was there ever a time he helped his mother, look for a job or at least brush his hair? His mother was right, looking at his friends now; he could learn a thing or two._

_End Flashback_

"So, Tyson taking his beauty sleep again?" Rei said with a small smirk on his face as he pushed the newspaper clipping to the side.

"Errr, yeah," Kenny chuckled shaking his head from his earlier thoughts.

"You sure, I thought I heard his voice earlier," Kai said moodily as his eyes opened halfway, revealing a sharp crimson glow that peered into Kenny's.

"O..oh yeah, w…well you know Tyson," Kenny laughed nervously, "He can doze off in a split second, it's kinda scary!"

"Hn," Kai said, closing his eyes again, not sharing Kenny's humour.

"Yeah we know," Rei quickly followed, giving a short laugh. Rei wasn't the kind of guy to leave someone on the spot, even though he wasn't in the mood to laugh about anything either.

Kenny felt a little better. "How about a drink?" he blurted out.

"Yeah sure, thanks," Rei replied coolly. "Aaactually, we'll help ourselves, while you can get Tyson up."

"Errr, sure," Kenny said, and left to get Tyson, his brain swarming on whether they did hear Tyson's earlier boasting.

Rei went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. He saw several cans of soft drinks but all of them were opened. Apparently someone had been trying them all in one go, obviously Tyson, Rei thought shaking his head. He glanced around the snack filled fridge, and spotted a carton of fresh squash, unopened. This will do great, Rei thought to himself, taking out the carton and pouring a drink.

Kai could hear a moaning Tyson two rooms away but tried to ignore it. Why did he come here anyway, he hated waiting and this place smelled strange, like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. But Kai knew why he was here, as unusual as it was for him, he had come to see Tyson for old times sake, since he was finally leaving the city to start his new career as the Manager of Hiwatari co-operation. It would probably be a long time before he sees Tyson again - or maybe never, for Kai knew well that he hardly made attempts in keeping contact. On hearing the news Tyson persuaded that they all meet up later today at his special eat out to say their farewells but Kai had to leave earlier then planned. Good, Kai thought, he wasn't in the mood for a social gathering, especially since Tyson was going to have a load of other annoying friends there - friends that weren't his friends. Hanging out with Tyson was enough.

Rei too had come for the same reason Kai discovered, when they both bumped into each other on the way to Tyson's Grandfather's flat. Rei had been staying in the area for a while, focusing on his studies, but now he was leaving to go back home and continue his studies there; apart from already being a young professional chef as part of family tradition, Rei was now building himself up to become not just the leader of his village but the head leader of various villages due to his vast intelligence, skills and noble character. He was quite a natural and his people knew he would be the success for their future. Good he's not going into my field Kai thought, would have had some competition.

"Kai?"

Kai's thoughts halted as he opened his eyes and looked up to see Rei holding out a glass of orange.

"I don't remember asking for any," Kai said grumpily, even though he did want a drink but had difficulty showing his appreciation.

"Just thought you might be thirsty," Rei sighed. "Do you want it?" he asked with a raised brow. Kai paused and could feel Rei's eyes on him; he sighed and took the drink giving a small nod of appreciation.

"What's taking him so long?" Kai quickly followed as he glanced towards the door that Kenny went through.

"Not sure," Rei said looking at the clock. It already had been 10 minutes and Rei needed to leave soon.

* * *

**Please Rate & Review if you like the sounds of this, it will give me the motivation to continue with the story!!!!**

* * *

_**Coming up next** _

_**Chapter 2 - Movin On**_

_Has Rei and Kai's friendship with Tyson come to an end?_

* * *


	2. Moving On

**Chapter 2**

**Moving On**

"Bye………guys."

_(door slowly shuts)_

"Well that went well," Rei sighed, not completely satisfied with how his meeting with Tyson went. Rather than a simple pat on the back or a hope all goes well, all Tyson did was continuously moan on why he and Kai couldn't hang out for the day like planned, which - was only planned the day before. Yet, it didn't stop there; Tyson had plans for meeting up on other occasions as well, expecting them to turn up and hang out, not just with him, but with his other friends too............

........friends Rei had never met before,

........ friends Rei didn't want to get to know.

It was all about being the top man………it was all about being Tyson. Tyson just could not see that his social lifestyle was not to Rei's liking, it was like hanging out with a little child who still had a lot of growing up to do, or to be more precise, a child who did not want to grow up. Rei moved his head side to side. He tried to keep bonds with Tyson for a long time, after all, Tyson was a lot younger than him but - their friendship could not go beyond the blading environment. Being part of the blading team had structure and boundaries. It brought a maturity out of Tyson that Rei respected. But, once that structure broke, Tyson became someone Rei couldn't handle for too long. _He still hasn't realised_, Rei thought disappointedly, _it really is going to be different from now on. So much has changed; I have no motivation left to come here anymore. It's time for me to return home for good. _Rei looked at Tyson's door once more. _Tyson, Kenny,_ he thought to himself, _I hope things go well for you - __and........maybe we will see each other again for old times sake._ A faint smile formed on his lips, but his eyes narrowed with a firm pause, he knew that was unlikely.

Further down the entrance to Tyson's flat, Kai stood silently with his hands in his pocket. He didn't allow Tyson's blindness to their withering friendship affect him, but...............he could feel something deep inside, nipping at him, almost making him feel guilty for not caring. This was the boy who went out of his way to help him when he nearly lost himself in his troubled past. This was the boy who constantly tried to make him experience the outside world. This was the boy, who indirectly, called him.........brother. But.............Tyson changed, bringing out a side that was detestable to the whole team. The further they climbed up the championships, the more Tyson wanted. Soon he forgot what friendship meant, letting the fame of being at the top eat him alive. It was a side to Tyson that dragged Kai down constantly, like a dog tied to the lowest point of a pole, only called when needed. The bonds of friendship they once had got lost within Tyson's hungry desire for continuous popularity with his growing number of friends - friends that just wanted to meet the rest of his old team, friends that weren't really friends.

Kai looked down. Tyson was still a self centred child; he hungered for the attention and used him and Rei to make him look good, it had been going on for a number of years now. This had gone on long enough. Kai at his age and maturity couldn't handle it anymore, it was time to move on and let go of that past. No more standing at the side and watching Tyson and his friends behave like losers, expecting him to lower himself to their level of stupidity. Walking out of the front gate, he stood for a moment while the sun bathed him in enjoyable warmth. He let out a soft sigh; it was like the sun rays were welcoming him to a new beginning, a new future.

* * *

**Please R&R! I know my English isn't great, but i'm trying!**

_**Coming up next....**_

_**Chapter 3 - Unwanted Attention**_

_Before Rei and Kai set off for home, they are stopped by a group of girls who want their help - but is that what the girls are really after? _


	3. Unwanted Attention

_Cont from last chapter.... _

_Walking out of the front gate, Kai stood for a moment while the sun bathed him in enjoyable warmth. He let out a soft sigh; it was like the sun rays were welcoming him to a new beginning, a new future._

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Unwanted Attention**

_(Distant giggling)_

Interrupting his peaceful moment, Kai looked up and saw a group of girls, around Tyson's age, looking at him from a distance. Noticing Rei coming up behind him the girls giggled some more.

"_What…here?! We can't, you know we can't!"_

"_We might get in trouble if someone catches us!"_

"_Yoooooou both are chickens! It'll be funnnnnn! No one will find out. Come on, you know how much you loved it back at my home town."_

"_I dunnooo."_

"_We're just gonna chat, do you really want me to have them aaaaall to myself?"_

"_Ummmmmm?"_

"_No! We were lucky in your home town, those people are not so observant, but people here have eyes on the back of their heads. You just can't do that here!"_

"So my home town is ok but your place isn't, saving your own hind mmm. Whatever_, I'm going."_

"_Y..y..yeah I'll come too."_

"Hey look, w_ait!"_

The group of girls headed towards the young adult males whom they took a very keen interest in.

"Looks like you got company," Kai slurred dispassionately with his arms crossed, not looking pleased.

"Ooooh really?" Rei replied, gliding his eyes to the approaching girls.

"Ummmm hi," one of the girls twittered, her exotic lime green eyes flashing from Rei to Kai but finally resting on Rei's.

Kai closed his mouth, moving his eyes to the side.

"Hi," Rei stepped in politely, knowing Kai would not say anything let alone a simple greeting.

"Hiiii," the girl repeated shyly. "My name is Soni, and these are my friends Ina and Yukie. We were just wondering if you know where the Yamada market stalls are held? You see, we're new and don't know this area very well."

Rei paused hoping Kai would answer but he didn't. _Might as well pretend he's not here_ _he thought._

"I would like to help but I'm not around from here and my friend…," Rei's voice trailed off, not sure what to add. Saying something along the lines like '_his royal highness talks when he feels like it,' _wouldn't be pleasing to Kai's ears as well as rude to the girls. He looked at Kai, expecting him to finish off the line instead but Kai returned a-not-so amused glance.

"Oooooh, where are you from then?" Soni asked, not seeming to notice as she was mesmerised by the male with the mass of dominant black spikes. His golden brown orbs, she mused dreamily, were of the most beautiful shades she had ever seen, and the tone of his voice was pleasing to her ears, like it had been blended with the sound of a soothing gentle breeze, giving off an incredibly attractive accent. Her eyes shifted to his clothing, although loose, were shaped well with his body in a stylish smart manner, indicating that he was of medium strong build. _Perfect_, she thought dreamily with her heart spinning. He was by far the most handsome male she had ever laid eyes on. _Must be from the rich side of town,_ she squealed silently. _I m not going to let him out of my sight!_

"China," Rei answered with another polite smile, breaking Soni from her thoughts.

"Ooooh!" she chirped, looking at Rei with wide eyes, her lashes extending to their fullest. "That's sooooo nice! So where are you living now?"

"I don't live here, I'm just staying a short time," he replied, his smile still remaining.

"Uh, oh really?" Soni said with disappointment.

Rei raised his brows in surprise.

"Oh, I mean, I thought I finally got to meet a nice new neighbour," Soni jumped in with a puppy look in her eyes.

Rei studied the girl's face, noticing blush marks forming on her cheeks and attempted to bring the focus back.

"Do you know where this market is?" he asked Kai, looking at him seriously.

Kai could sense their eyes had turned on him. He slowly moved his eyes up and was right. All the girls were looking at him now. But one especially, with purple orbs, was looking at him with eyes so wide that he thought he could see into the depth of her soul. She blushed bright red on the capture of his crimson orbs as they dilated to the exposure of the natural light of the day. She looked away but her eyes pulled themselves to look at him again. Kai looked down in annoyance but then tilted his head slowly towards the road on his left.

"Go straight ahead…," he said surprisingly normally, "…and you'll see a sign labelled Yamada Town. Just follow the signs to the town and you'll find the market."

"Oooooooh oook," Soni said slowly, not sounding too interested in the answer.

_She didn't even look_, Rei noticed, observing the girl with curiosity.

_Brief pause…_

"Sooooooooo, are you from here?" the girl with the purple eyes stepped in shly, looking almost pleadingly at Kai, but Kai looked at her without saying a word.

"iiiiiiii don't think he likes talking much Ina," giggled Yukie, the third girl, whose lemony coloured eyes sparkled at Kai, hoping to be rewarded with a smile. _'Since Soni is hooked to the first one,'_ she hissed silently, '_I'm not going to let Ina take the other one.'_

"Is there anything else we can help you with?" Kai turned to Soni, disregarding what was said.

Yukie felt her cheeks blare in embarrassment.

Soni smirked evilly inside. _Hah,_ _she thought._ _Both males only communicated with me so far, and the second male is as attractive as the first! If I had come myself, I could have had the joy of having two good looking males accompany me! To think how fun it would be to hear them talk to me all day!_

"Errrrrrrr, well how about you take me, I mean us there?" Sow pouted at both males, hoping they would go soft on her with her baby looks.

"Yeah, we might get lost," Yukie yammered, trying to look innocent as she tilted her head at Rei. "You can't let us go by ourselves now can you?" she followed in a flirtatious voice. '_Soni is not going to go have them to_ _herself_', Yukie thought angrily.

…………

"We're not that bad you know?" Soni stepped in quickly, fluttering her eyes at Rei and almost bowing her head towards him. _'Back off Yukie!'_ _she thought angrily._ "Come on, don't tell me you can't come hang out for a bit?" she added teasingly with a wink.

Rei felt his irritation rise. He had no problem helping people out but he could see that the girls were simply trying to flirt with him and Kai. Finding their behaviour extremely distasteful, he turned his head, moving his eyes onto anything else but them.

"You don't need us to accompany you," Rei said firmly, yet still politely, as he stepped past them, indicating to Kai that he was ready to leave.

Soni was stunned, taken aback by the auburn eyed male's change in tone. _He sounded almost angry_, _she thought._

"We're not going to bite," Yukie laughed, not realising that the atmosphere had changed. But neither of the males responded.

Kai smirked at Rei's polite way of saying no. _You need to say what's actually on your mind, he thought quietly._

"Yeah well, errr...." Soni tried to add.

"The route is simple," Kai spoke up unexpectedly, interrupting Soni. "The sign is at the end of this road, unless you can't read. One of you can read right?"

"W..well of course," Soni said puzzled, moving her eyes to the blue haired male's expressionless face.

"We can all read!" Yukie squeaked with a glare.

"Then you will have no problem," Kai replied looking bored as he stepped out of Tyson's gateway.

Soni and Yukie looked down with cheeks flaring, toungue-tied with embarrassment. Ina felt her stomach twist. These males were responding like the way she feared. Well, of course they would, she thought wildly! All the towns around here were like this. She of all people knew that and she stupidly allowed Soni to venture with her flirting here! Her anxiety began to build up, what if someone saw them, what if they tell, what would the town say?! How could she have let Soni convince her and Yukie that this was harmless fun?!

"But…," Kai added slyly, turning his head slightly with a smirk as he saw the worry in Ina's face.

"Yes," said Soni, quickly looking at the girls with a triumphant wink.

"If you want me to come.....then I'm sure you will have no problem with me walking you back................."

Rei looked at Kai in disbelief at what he was about to say.

"...............to your front door," he finished off.

Yukie gulped, Ina nearly choked, Sow scrunched her lips.

"So?" Kai said.

"I think we'll be fine actually," Ina blurted out.

"Yeah we will take your word for it!" Yukie said grabbing her friend's arm, deciding this had gone too far. "We just thought it would be easier you know, but thanks anyway!"

Soni didn't say anything while she watched her friend's hysteria. She turned to peek at the auburn eyed male behind her but his attention was on his friend. Unknown to her, he was secretly smirking inside at what just happened.

"Hmph, really?" Kai squinted. "Then I guess I'll be on my way."

"Yeah, we're on our way too, aren't we Soni?" Yukie glared as she and Ina grabbed Soni's arms and tried to drag their crazy friend away, worried that she might be mad enough to risk accepting the blue haired male's offer.

Kai watched them attentively and sighed annoyingly, walking casually upto Rei.

"Take them to their front door?" Rei repeated amusingly as they both started to walk off in the opposite direction to the girls.

"If they can't figure out a simple route to the market, what makes them think they can get back home?" Kai replied expressionlessly.

"And what if they said yes?" Rei continued amusingly, knowing Kai never really had plans on taking them back home, let alone take them to the market.

"Then I would be seeing their parents and possibly come back a married man," Kai replied with a big grin.

Rei laughed, "Well that would be something to see."

* * *

Ok still no reviews, but i'll be patient! My ideas for this story are taken from Asian culture, tradition and religious beliefs, so i imagine that Rei and Kai, being from an older generation, have certain moral values instilled in them that they respect and honour. The same goes with the group of girls but they wanted to bend some of the rules, only not too far!

Please R&R

* * *

_Coming sooon_

**_Chapter 4 - Mother's Treasured Words_**

_"Decided yet?" Kai asked._

_Rei glanced at him._

_Brief pause…_

_"This……is another one," Rei replied quietly, returning his eyes to the ground._

_"and..?"_

_"and…?" Rei repeated looking at Kai, surprised that he was showing interest in this particular affair but Kai avoided eye contact and locked them onto some birds flying by. Rei returned his eyes to the pavement._

_"Well that's why I'm going back a little earlier then planned," he sighed. Yeah, he thought silently, going back to a promise I have to fulfil_.


	4. Mother's Treasured Words

**Chapter 4**

**Mother's Treasured Words**

Absorbed in their own thoughts, the young adult males walked silently while heading towards the Kuan train station. Kai had a number of things on his mind, but it was all being pushed aside, for he had a personal question to ask Rei before they departed their own ways. It was something that he felt he had to do.............................. for a good friend.

Friend.......?

The word still sounded strange to Kai, although, it did not sound as strange as it used to. The unusual word, which meant nothing to him when he was a child, warmed up to him during his time in the Bladebreakers, opening his encased heart to the existence of people that he could accept and appreciate, and there was only one person in particular who had the deepest effect on him of all.

Kai could remember seeing him for the first time, a dark form standing firm in the background with eyes glowing intensely, silently watching a blade slashing at a rock as if being clawed by a large beast. Yet surprisingly, after meeting the unknown blader in person, Kai saw something different to what he first assumed. The new blader was calm, polite, and when he spoke, his words had meaning....depth. But………Kai's mind went deeper into thought; he couldn't forget the mysterious glint in the blader's eyes, and the mass of dark black hair which enveloped him like a shadow, as if concealing a part of him. This was the main reason why Kai stayed on the team, to find out what it was about this mysterious male that made him tick inside.

………Rei………what was it about him?

Kai's memories halted. Not again he thought, angered at how his mind twisted his thoughts. _Mysterious…yes, yet the voice of reason,_ Kai reminded himself scornfully, his suspicions quickly vaporising. Even though there was a lot to Rei that he couldn't grasp, Rei was the only one who understood him on a deeper level, and gave him words of advice when he couldn't give it himself. It was this continuous support that made Kai realise near the end of his beyblading days, that Rei was more than just a team mate, Rei, was a friend - a true friend. Whatever Rei was hiding, if he was hiding anything, Kai was going to let it go permanently, starting from now. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he pushed himself to speak up.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

The black haired male glanced at him.

_Brief pause…_

"I told them.........no," Rei replied quietly, returning his eyes to the ground.

"and?"

"and…?" Rei repeated, slightly surprised that Kai was showing further interest in this particular affair, but Kai avoided eye contact, locking them onto some birds flying by. Rei returned his eyes back to the pavement thinking of whether to add anymore.

_Brief pause..._

"There's...another one," he replied slowly with a tiresome look. "That's why I'm going back a little earlier than planned. _Yeah_, he thought silently looking to his side, _going back to make a final decision_.

Kai glanced at Rei and could almost catch his rundown expression, given away by the slight dimness in his auburn eyes. It was very easy to miss, for Rei was known to have a good firm control of his inner feelings.

"Either you say what's on your mind or your elders will make the decision for you. If you're not ready, just say so," Kai advised seriously.

"I am ready," Rei replied quietly. "I've been ready for a long time."

Kai stopped; taken aback by what Rei said. Rei was ready? No......Rei……was ready for a long time? This was really unexpected; Kai never thought it would come to that day when someone he knew from years ago was ready to make such a big step in their lives. _Time really flies by_, he thought in disbelief.

"Then what's the problem?" Kai asked enquiringly, returning back quickly to his normal composure.

Rei narrowed his eyes slightly. "I............," his voice trailed off.

Kai noticed they were approaching the bus stop, before he continued; they went to sit down on a nearby wall.

"I don't understand," Kai said firmly. "How about you tell me what's really going on?"

Rei looked irritably across the empty road. "It's nothing," he replied with a serious tone, hinting to Kai he didn't want talk about it any further. _I shouldn't have said anything, Rei thought to himself._

Kai closed his mouth and slowly turned his head, staring silently across the empty road like Rei. Neither said another word. During their wait, Rei felt the guilt rise for responding to Kai the way he did, but he couldn't help it; he was used to keeping the depth of his problems to himself, especially sensitive ones. Yet, after thinking about it for quite some time, this was one problem he felt he had to open up about, and Kai, just seemed to be the right person to share it with.

His eyes drifted down to his lap; out of all the people he knows, why Kai? It was strange, but underneath the cloud of problems Kai had in the past, Rei found that they were similar in some ways. Kai was intelligent, smart, took life seriously, and had a great level of maturity. This earned Rei's respect, especially when Kai helped him during the difficult times when they were in the Bladebreakers. Those were times Rei couldn't forget. He closed one of his hands and looked across the road again.

_Brief Pause…_

"When I was younger......," he said quietly, his eyes catching a young boy, staring down at a drain pipe with a look of emptiness that he recognised. "My mother told me something that was very important to her."

Kai didn't move as if he hadn't heard, but Rei knew he was listening and continued.

"She said she saw me standing alone, looking across the open fields behind our village. I looked as if something very important had been taken away, something that made her feel a burning pain inside of her."

Rei's eyes moved down to the boy's hand, who was holding, what looked like a picture of something, tears began to fill the boy's eyes. Rei carried on. "She wanted to run to my side, but couldn't............ all she could do was cry."

Rei narrowed his eyes, a dismal look on his face, as a man came up to the weeping boy, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"She was about to call out my name, but stopped when she saw me turn to look at a smiling face of a girl. She said that I smiled back, and as soon as she saw me smile, the burning feeling she felt, vanished, as if was never there."

Rei's eyes widened slightly, his lips parted in thought as the man he was watching gestured a little girl towards him. She shyly approached the boy and offered him a tissue. The boy looked up to the man but then back at the girl, the corners of his mouth turning slightly upwards into what looked like a sad yet appreciative smile.

Rei stopped, mesmerized by the family scene displayed before him, like as if a past memory of his had been replayed.

"Who was she?" Kai asked enquiringly. So he already has his eyes on someone, he thought surprisingly, now it's making a little more sense.

"I don't know," Rei sighed disappointingly, his eyes returning to the ground.

Kai looked at him, "You don't remember?"

"How could I?" Rei said with further disappointment in his voice. "It never really happened."

Kai's brows scrunched together.

"It was just a dream Kai," Rei added. "She told me before she.......".

Kai looked at Rei with a somewhat perplexed expression, almost eluded by what Rei shared with him. But Rei had already turned his eyes elsewhere, immersed in his own thoughts of his past. He could see himself sitting on the side of a bed at the age of 6, listening to the words of a soft gentle voice, while he watched her face looking out of the window.

Flash Back

"Rei an.........................................do you remember my friend, Yonae, on the day she came to see me before she left our village?"

Little Rei nodded. "She looked very sad that day," he said quietly, recalling the young woman's face.

"Yes, you remember," Rei's Mother said as she turned to look at her son with a smile.

"Is she okay now?" Rei asked, his eyes narrowing with concern.

"No," Rei's Mother replied quietly, her eyes drooping with disappointment.

Rei followed his Mother and looked down too.

"My friend wasn't very well," Rei's Mother continued. "She....had a feeling deep inside of her that caused her so much pain. She believed it would always stay with her.

"Why?" Rei asked. "Didn't she take any medicine?"

Rei's Mother smiled. "The kind of pain she had, was a different kind of pain, no medicine could make it go away."

Rei looked at his Mother with confusion.

"Does that mean she will never get better?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rei's Mother replied sadly, "My friend was not a very strong person, she allowed the pain to stay with her." Rei's Mother watched her son look blankly ahead, his large auburn eyes unmoving, in thought. She pushed herself forward, closer to her son. "Rei an," she said gently, as she nudged his chin to her. "What happened to her, could happen to anyone." Rei looked into his Mother's eyes with confusion and worry. She placed her hand gently onto his soft cheek. "But you don't have to worry my little one......there is a way to take that sadness away.........you just have to find it."

"How?" Rei asked with curiosity.

"The dream i just told you, is not just any dream. It's special."

"Special?" Rei said with his brows raised.

"Yes," his Mother said. "It's very special. It was given to me from high above, so that i could pass it onto you."

"For me?" Rei said surprisingly, looking above him, his auburn eyes glowing with wonder.

"If ever, there comes a day when you feel very sad, a sadness that makes you feel empty inside, a sadness that you believe will never go away, I want you to remember this dream and hold on to it tight." She moved her face closer to the small face. "I know it will make you so happy because it's something you have kept very special to your heart..........right here", Rei's Mother said as she placed her hand onto his chest.

Right here? Rei thought with more wonder looking at his chest, feeling the excitement build up inside.

"You promise you won't forget," Rei's Mother said.

Rei nodded with a smile, "I promise."

Rei's Mother smiled warmly and took her son into her arms. He felt wet drops on his back as his mother hugged him tight.

"But Mother?" Rei asked. "Hmm?" Rei's Mother said lightly. "Who was smiling at me? Rei's Mother did not respond. Rei thought about it more. "What have I kept special in my heart?" Rei's Mother still didn't respond. Rei pulled back, looking into his mother's eyes with confusion. "What made Aunt Yonae so sad? Can't your dream help her too?"

"Rei an...," came a deep voice.

Rei turned around, and saw a shadowed male figure in the doorway, black spikes hanging down his eyes.

"It's time for you to go," Rei's Mother said unhappily as she kissed her son's cheek.

Rei nodded slowly, sliding off the bed soundlessly, and walked towards the man.

"Don't forget what i told you," his Mother repeated, almost with desperation.

Rei looked back, and nodded again to her with sincerity, still confused about the dream. He was about to open his mouth to ask her again but felt a firm hand on his little shoulder. He looked up into tired, yet strong, dark auburn eyes, and read the message clearly. It was time for him to go, and let his Mother sleep. She must be really tired, he thought. "Good night Father," he said quietly. He felt a tighter grip on his shoulder, the first time his father chose not to use words to return the night blessing...........................

"Rei…" Kai said looking at him questionably.

Rei looked down at his hands again. "I never understood what my Mother meant at first. I never had the chance to get any answers until it was too late. I was left holding on to what she told me until I started to become familiar with the description of whom she saw, like as it was a forgotten memory. Even now, I can feel it somewhere deep within me but I just can't grasp it. It's just like what my Mother said."

"She's the reason then, isn't she?" Kai said slowly.

Rei looked at Kai.

"She's the reason you've been holding back from getting......."

Rei breathed out gently in affirmation.

"I've tried to be open- minded and get to know the ones I've met so far, but it just didn't feel right, none of it felt right. But when I think about my Mother's dream, about her, I just feel......

"What if you have been thinking about it so much, that it has made her seem real to you?" Kai asked. "Maybe your Mother was just trying to tell you not to hold onto your past and carry on with your life."

Rei kept quiet. Kai studied Rei's face and could see the look of defeat; Rei was expecting him to say that. "I've asked myself that same question many times already," Rei said tiredly, "Maybe my Mother did mean that". The conversation ended; Rei had nothing more to say.

Silence.....

Kai could see his response wasn't much help but he had to bring the question up first and see what Rei had to say. They both knew they had to be rational in their thinking. Kai didn't want Rei to hold onto a false hope even though he could clearly see how important the dream was to him.

Kai thought about it more. What if the dream had some truth in it? What if Rei did meet this girl? Kai suddenly remembered his own Mother, and the things she used to say to him. She was never wrong..........she knew what was best for him and always pulled through for him. Mothers are truly special.........

.........

.........

"Rei" Kai said getting up as he looked down at him. "Your elders want you to be happy, not the other way round, remember that. They're doing this for you because they think you're fine with it." Kai turned around looking at the sky. "Did you know that among one of the things they spoke highly of you is your honesty." Rei looked at him surprised. "You've come so far, and it's because of the well thought decisions you have made in life. Your Mother must have seen that in you and that's why she told you what she saw because she knew you would find the answers. You just have to trust yourself."

Kai took a few steps forward. "I know your elders will understand and they'll give you the time you need." Rei looked seriously back, contemplating on Kai's words.

"Anyway," he said grinning. "I don't see why your elders are worried when you are at the top of the most wanted. Maaaaybe you should remind them?"

"Uhhh?" Rei said with raised brows. Kai looked at him, arms crossed.

"Innocent or just modest?" Kai asked him with a raised brow.

Rei looked to his side, his nose slightly scrunched in awkwardness, lost for words.

Kai continued to look at him, "Rei?".

"Alright," Rei grinned lightly, getting up onto his feet. "I'll bear that in mind."

They began to walk again.

"Decided?" Kai asked.

"......Yeah......I finally have," Rei said. "Thanks......Kai."

* * *

**It's nice to be nice!**

**Please R&R**

**Coming Up...**

**Chapter 5 - Dark hunger**

……_silence…… _

Rei glared…

Kai glared…

Eyes widened further.........

Kai choked out a breath, his hands wrenched from the ground.

....

....

Nothing............Rei.........could see nothing.

.....

....

....

He was gone.........................Kai.........was.........gone.

Just a hungry – gaping – dark black hole left behind.

* * *


End file.
